One Prank
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: It was a fairly simple prank that left two campers breathless. When Travis and Connor decide to prank the Demeter cabin yet again, they specifically aim for Katie Gardener. However, this time, to survive, Travis might have to do a little more than just running.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **** I just thought that this would be cute, sorry if it offends anyone in any way.**

**Chris**

"Come on, dude, you've gotta help us!" Connor Stoll pleaded to Chris Rodriguez on their way to the dining pavilion for dinner.

"I don't know, I don't want to get in any trouble. That girl is scary." Chris shook his head undecidedly.

"We swear on the River Styx, we won't let her know you were in on it, if you say yes." Travis Stoll, Connor's older brother, cut in.

"Pranksters code, after all. Never tell on another prankster." Conner added.

Chris sighed. He knew that if he said yes, Katie Gardner would kill him. But if he said no, Travis and Connor would find a way to make him participate, whether he wanted to or not.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Great!" Travis said brightly. He handed Chris a picnic basket that he had been holding behind his back. "We knew we could count on you!"

Chris narrowed his eyes and glared at them. They had known that he was going to say yes all along! Was he really that predictable?

Before he could accuse them of this, however, the boys disappeared. Chris groaned, and thought of all the trouble his two half-brothers were going to get him into.

Shyly, he approached the Demeter table, where a bunch of girls wearing conservative clothing were gathering.

"Hi, Miranda?" He called out to the one Demeter kid he actually knew.

"Oh, hi, Chris." She turned and smiled at him.

"Um, I just wanted to tell Katie 'thanks for helping me out,' so I made you guys this picnic. Enjoy!" With that, he thrust the basket into her arms and sprinted away.

Shrugging it off as being embarrassed, Miranda turned and set the picnic basket on their table, and called out for all Demeter kids to dig in.

**Katie**

"So, what did you help Chris with?" Miranda asked her conversationally.

"What?"

"Oh, he stopped by with a picnic basket full of food, saying that it was thanks for helping him out with something." Miranda explained.

Katie thought for a minute, before shrugging. She helped so many campers during the day, it was hard to keep track. She turned to see the picnic basket being grabbed at by her brothers and sisters, all of them reaching for seconds of whatever was in there.

"Hey, save some for me!" Katie called out laughingly. Miranda handed her a sandwich from her own plate that she had grabbed before the ruckus started, and Katie bit into it hungrily.

**Travis**

Travis mentally went through the checklist again. Their whole cabin was in on the prank, check. A kid from Hypnos's cabin had charmed some food, check. Chris had delivered the basket, check. Target had eaten the food, check. Target's entire cabin was asleep, check.

"Come on, bro." Connor whispered. Travis followed him, looking out for any harpies.

They were clear.

With surprising agility, the two brothers slipped in through a window and landed gracefully on the floor of the Demeter cabin.

Among snores and steady breathing, Travis quickly located Katie's bed.

She was fast asleep, in a camisole and pajama bottoms. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, and her face was buried in her pillow.

While Connor slowly opened the door, so it wouldn't creak, Travis slipped his arms around Katie and lifted her up. He settled her so that he was cradling her, and then wrapped his arms around her slim body tightly.

Connor returned, after checking to make sure the door was steady, and carefully made her bed, so if anyone woke up, it would look as though Katie were already up and moving.

They raced back to their cabin, where everyone was waiting to see if the mission was a success or fail.

"Hurry up!" Connor hissed. He didn't know how long the sleep charm was going to last, nor did he know how much food she had consumed at dinner.

Travis gently laid Katie down on his bed and drew the blanket around her, tucking her in, before ducking into the bathroom. He pulled his shirt off so he was only wearing his shorts, and then slipped into the bed with Katie, Connor dressed in a similar fashion on the other side.

Even Chris couldn't keep a small smile off his face.

"When she wakes up, she's going to kill you." He whispered as he turned the lights out.

"We are SO used to that." Travis laughed.

**Katie**

Katie rolled over slightly, trying to get more comfortable, but something was in her way. She opened one eye to see what was blocking her from getting comfortable.

In a nanosecond, she shot straight up and looked on both sides of her, as the grinning faces of Travis and Connor beamed back at her.

"W-wha?" Katie squeaked.

"Did you have fun last night?" Connor asked, trying to choke back laughter.

"I-?" Katie thought back to the night before, and tried to remember what had happened. Dinner…sleep…the picnic basket!

"You did something to the food in the picnic basket!" She accused.

Travis shrugged modestly. "Not my fault you said you wanted to 'have a great time.'"

The look on her face was priceless, but it was quickly replaced by one of rage.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed, struggling to throw back the covers of the bed and get out.

Connor glanced at Travis a little desperately. It was obvious that they had gotten a little _too_ close to the enemy. They couldn't move without unleashing her from the makeshift trap of the blankets.

Without thinking, Travis leaned over and grabbed her wrists. Smirking a little, he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

With that, they were kissing, and the whole world fell apart. Katie felt dizzy as the heat from their lips quickly spread throughout her whole body.

Travis pulled back to breath, and grinned at her. She blinked back in shock at him.

He grabbed Connor and the two hightailed it to safety.

Katie didn't move, her mouth wide open, fingers brushing against lips. She would stay that way until Chris gently told her she might want to return to her own cabin.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" She shouted as she stormed out.

Later, when Travis actually let himself think about what he'd done, he would have to admit, Katie Gardener was actually a pretty good kisser. And besides, if that's what was going to happen every time he kissed her, they finally had a new way to guarantee safety from Demeter's wrath.

He didn't bother to mention that Katie had done the same thing to him that he had done to her.

And Conner? Well, he was just majorly freaked out about the whole thing. Although, if the Aphrodite cabin decided to help out, he might have two knew objects to prank and tease; his brother and Katie Gardener!


End file.
